Vuuugle House
Vuuugle House is a fictional location in Bizaardvark (TV series). It is a Malibu beach house where the main characters live in Season 3. The house is never seen from the outside. All of the public rooms contain telescreens that allow Liam to check up on the Vuuuglers. It was sold along with the rest of Vuuugle in The End of the Beginning. Main Floor The main floor consists of three main rooms. The Kitchen/Living Room This room contains a front door, a foam pit, a flight of stairs going up, a full kitchen, and a living room area. This room connects to the media/computer room to the left as well as the patio in the back. The front door leads to a foyer to the right. And behind the stairs to the right is another exit seemingly leading to the basement. The Media/Computer Room This room contains a large screen TV, some computers, and what looks like a fireplace. This room connects to the kitchen/living room to the right as well as the patio in the back. The Patio The patio contains boogie boards, surfboards, beach balls, and other outdoor items. There is a stage and a spiral staircase going up. This room also has a ball pit with a large stuffed animal in it named Bizzy. This room is located behind the kitchen/living room and the media/computer room and connects to both rooms through glass doorways that open and close. Upstairs The upstairs consists of an L-shaped hallway and three bedrooms: Zane and Rodney's Room On the right side of the hall is a room with bunk beds and is the room where Zane and Rodney live. Paige and Frankie's Room Across the hall on the left is a larger room with a scenic view of the ocean and is where Paige and Frankie live. Amelia and Willow's Room Straight ahead at the right-turning bend in the hall is a doorway leading to the room where Amelia and Willow live. Other Rooms The house also has rooms that don't seem to be directly connected to any other rooms. The Basement The downstairs basement is where Bernie Schotz is shown to live. It's also where the laundry facilities are. This room is shown to contain a bed, a hot water heater, and a flight of stairs going up. The entrance to this room is seemingly located to the right of the kitchen/living room behind the stairs. The Garage The garage is shown to contain shelves with cans of paint and a refrigerator. This room can be seen in House Band. It seems to be located on the left side of the house. The Music Studio There is also a music studio as seen in Where There's a Willow There's a Way and BizRipOffs. Musical equipment and a stage can be seen in this room. Vuuugle House is written on the wall in large letters. This room is rarely seen and does not appear to connect to any other rooms. Category:Locations